Cato's Dream Man
by Zeushunter
Summary: Peeta is beaten by his mother, regrets his life, and secretly wants a way out of District 12. While Cato wants true love and he believes he found it. What will happen when Cato wins the 74th Hunger Games and a matrimony choosing begins. and what evil plot does the Capitol have in store? Gay dont like dont read. Also if i dont get any reviews i will stop writing so review please!
1. He Chose

I do not own the Hunger Games, all credit goes to Suzanne Collins

Peeta's POV

It was a cold day in District 12 as I prepare myself for the upcoming reaping. Luckily this is not the Hunger Games reaping but the matrimony choosing for what I think is far worse. It is when somebody from a higher District looks for a bride or groom to marry. The good thing is when somebody is chosen our District gets money which we need desperately. Rumor has it that it is a male from District two. Luckily by law he cannot choose a male but I must attend formally anyways. As I look around I see a small mirror. Though I live in the poorest District, I live better than the rest of them. In the mirror I see a blonde young man, he looks a bit abused, he has a scar on his left eyebrow, so small it's only barely able to see if you pay attention. That's how she did it, so nobody knew. A woman so abusive that the Peacekeepers even refuse to do anything about her, and this abusive woman was my mother. As usual I would apply make-up even though it was already hard to see.

As I walked outside the brisk air wisped at my skin. Since I was in formal wear I couldn't wear a jacket. As I went to the Justice Building I saw flowers out of an old tattered house. They were small white flowers, I instantly recognized them as Katniss. The last reaping a little girl was reaped but then her sister volunteered and a man named Thresh slit her throat as she slept. Now a man named Gale puts the flower she was named after on her family's porch. Personally, I would hate remembering that my daughter was dead, as well as my husband dying in a mine collapse. I continued walking, not looking back. Then I heard the speakers come on with the National Anthem. I jogged to the building, glad that I had a back row seat, just in case if it was a female. The mayor came out with his usual opening.

"Good afternoon my fine citizens. Isn't it a wonderful day?" the mayor asked. Nobody said a word for they knew it was all just a hoax, a script. Even though we need money the mayor has always tried to spare us.

"It is a joyful day for the people of District 12 a young man by the name of Cato Garrote, from district 2, has come looking for a spouse. For this is a special and rare occasion. Cato has special permission from President Snow to choose from either gender, male or female." At this nobody even dared to move, to breath. 'I need to get out of here. I need to sneak away.' I kept repeating to myself. As he glanced down the people I slowly started to move. I moved a little quicker then I fell to the ground knocking the breath out of me. 'Damn it, I'm always so fucking clumsy'. Everyone's eyes stared down at me, so I just gave myself the spot light. Cato looked down at me and our eyes met. He jumped off the platform and walked to me. He gave me a hand and I accepted it. That was a huge mistake. He heaved me up and put me on my feet, and then he picked me up again and started carrying me bridle style. I thrashed and squirmed then felt a sharp pain in my neck. Then the weirdest thing happened, I started to see black dots.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Cato asked angrily.

"He wasn't cooperating, so I did what was necessary." A peacekeeper said. I don't know him, so he probably came with him.

"I didn't want to drug him up when I got him I was planning on talking to him." Cato said as he started to set me down and brush my hair. It strangely relaxed me. The world started to blur and my hearing became muffled. "Father, you deal with the payment. I have to take him to the train and get him in bed." He picked me up gently and the last thing I saw was Cato's mesmerizing brown eyes, then blackness.


	2. Haze

I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy all credit goes to Suzanne Collins

Peeta's POV 

I woke to a pounding in my head. Unable to move I slowly turn my head. There is a small lamp turned on and beside the lamp is a chair. But what is in the chair is what I find most interesting. It is a boy, not really a boy, but a teenager maybe 16 or 17. I can see his rippling muscles through a tight shirt he is wearing. He isn't looking at me but something on the other side of me.

"Are you sure you want the trashiest of the…." A man on the other side of me said, but I am too scared to look.

"Don't call him that, or the place he came from that." The teenager snapped. I heard a sigh from a grown man on the other side of me.

"Are you sure you want him? What about the guy from District 4?" the man asked. I'm not sure if I want him to consider him or not.

"The Capitol's slut? No thanks."

"How do you even know if he is pure?" The man asked. You can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I know he is, and if not then I'll still want him. That will never change." He said with finality in his voice. I felt my eyes get heavier. It was getting hard to concentrate.

"Well if this is what you want then so be it." The man said. I heard footsteps stepping closer then away again. "You coming?"

"No sir, I wish to stay with him atleast until he wakes up fully. He has been squirming a lot, and I just want to stay with him, hoping I could help." He said taking a glance at me and I felt my body clench up, but the gaze didn't last long.

"Alright, if you wish." The man said. I heard the door open then shut, and now it is just me and the teenager. He moved to the edge of the bed wanting to get close, but scared to get to close. He softly stroked my hair, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll bring you back to see your family." I then fell back asleep wishing I could talk to him.


	3. Awoken

I do not own Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does not me her.

Peeta's POV

I open my eyes fully now and am able to move without much restraint.

"Good morning beautiful." The teenager from the other day said with a grin. I forgot his name but his face seems familiar. I stare at him blankly not knowing what to say. "I believe you should say good morning or go to hell or something along those lines. Depending how you feel of me." I just continued to stare.

"Uhm…h..hi." I said my voice sounds weak and frail.

"Hi." He said with a smile. He has a lovely smile all his teeth are white and most of his teeth are perfect except for one of them. That one has a little chip missing out of it that could easily be fixed even by District 12's standard. He moved a little closer to me. "I'm truly sorry for the Peacekeeper knocking you out. My mother gave them orders and she is a little over protective sometimes." As he talks I can't help but remember his face from somewhere but where? "Oh and my name is Cato by the way, I was told your name is Peeta? I was given a little information about you. How you always stayed away from the main big crowds." 'Easier to die', I said to myself. "How you've never been on a date" 'all the girls there are whores', "and how you worked in a family bakery. That's about all I know but I know there is more to be found.

I looked at his face closer then I remembered. "You were in the 74th Hunger Games. Weren't you?" I asked curiously. He looked down at me and his face saddened.

"Yes me and my friend Clove was in it last year. She was almost killed when that brute Thresh tried to smash her with a rock, but since the rule was changed to where both of us could come out alive we worked harder than usual careers worked to not get separated. Well when I saw that the girl from District 12, Katniss, died the night before I knew she had the bow she stole from Glimmer. I went out to search for it as Clove went to retrieve the bag. I found it then I heard Clove scream and I ran to her and right before he did the final blow I shot him with an arrow." He said looking sadden by this thought.

My throat is dry and I could barely speak. "Di..Did she survive?"

"Yeah she did and she is still fine. I guess you know how it ended?" I shook my head and answered, "No I tried to avoid watching it as much as possible."

"Well ill tell you later, I think you've had enough for one night. Here have some water." He gave me a cup of clear liquid. Skeptical at first but the cotton in my throat is to irritating. I chug down the liquid no matter the consequences. "Sorry the shot the peacekeeper gave you will do that."

"Where am i?" I asked partially terrified, finally remembering im not here by choice but by force.

"We are on the train home. To District 2." He says kind of nervously.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard of all the mean things we do in 2?" he said with a smile. Not a evil smirk, but a smile like he was joking. "what I'm hoping is that you will fall in love with me, then maybe…"

I am shocked a guy that just abducted me wants me to love him. "Are you crazy you just kidnapped me. How can I possibly even think of loving you?" when I said this he looked kind of hurt.

"I don't but please just give me a chance." I ignore him. A few moments of silence then he finally speaks again. "We are almost there, ill take you to the shower and find you some clean clothes. Can you stand up?" he asked me. I wanted to refuse to even try but I did smell District 12's shower scents never lasted more than twenty minutes. I tried to stand up on my own, and I did it! For about three seconds then my knees gave out. And before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. "Woa I got you ba… umm sorry. I got you Peeta." He kept one arm around my chest and the other around my shoulders. He offered to carry me, but I quickly denied. He helped me in the bathroom and there was a giant bathtub. But all the buttons and nasals are unknown to me.

As he left I just sat there staring at the tub. He knocked a few minutes later. "Come in." I said unemotionally. He carefully opened the door and peeked through. Once he saw I was still fully clothed he walked in with a towel and new clothes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the bathtub?" Cato asked me. I feel to ashamed to answer so I mumble it. "Huh?" he asked me. "I don't know how it works." I told him a little louder but still in a whisper. "Oh." He said quetly. He walked over to me and gently put an arm around my shoulder. I flinched. The way he looks likes as if he wishes to he could snap my neck with his bare strength. He quietly instructed me on how it works and what buttons did what. I thanked him as he left. I didn't feel strong enough to stand for a shower so I took a bath. During the bath I thought of everything that has happened. I don't know how long its been, I don't know what I was worth, and I know how these things go. I never see my family again. Then I remembered something, in a week the 75th Hunger Games will begin and it's a quartile quell. The good news is there is 0% in me getting picked.

As I finished I walked out of the bathroom and sitting in the same chair was Cato. I'm not gay, so why did he pick me? Actually I use to believe that I was but then my mother beat it out of me. He stayed silent until I reached my bed. "Hey we've reached District 2. I was supposed to force you out and what not but I argued. Point is we gotta do." He was really nervous and I could tell he wanted me to be happy and wanted us to get along. Even though I hated him at this moment I needed comfort. I noticed his hand by his side so I slid my hand down towards his and just barely caressed his palm. It was rough like he had been working hard but it was also strangely soft like he could be as gentle as a flower. I removed my hand quickly and put it in my pocket. He glanced at me and our eyes met but then he quickly turned his head away. The train doors opened and there was a blinding white light.


	4. District 2

Author's note

I know you guys want longer chapters and I will try my best to appease you. ^*^

I do not own Hunger Games all credit goes to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta's P.O.V.

As the doors open my eyes filled with the blinding white light. "Welcome to your new home." Cato whispered to me. I was in awe. The difference from District 12 to 2 was astounding. The District was made up of little villages around abounded mine shafts, but they weren't cheap or handmade houses. These houses were decorative and nice looking. The air even seemed cleaner than District 12's air. The smell wasn't of coal dust that usually filtrated outside; it was more metallic and more comforting. "Come on." Cato told me as he reached out his hand. I grabbed it without thinking and he gently walked beside me at my paste. Since I just woke up not even an hour ago I am still tired and move slowly. He wouldn't leave my side even when I told him he could go ahead. And his reply was "I am not leaving you, you don't know this place well enough plus you're going to need me to protect you." He said. I suddenly stopped. "Excuse me?" I asked him, "You kidnap me from my home; you drug me up, and put me in a train! That is not protecting that is abduction and slave trade." I noticed I was still holding his hand, and I quickly let go of it. I looked in his eyes expecting to see anger, hate, a violent glare, but instead I saw hurt.

In his eyes it looked as if I just put both of my thumbs in his eye sockets and twisted. "I…..I…. I'm sorry." He told me. His voice cracked and I could see a tear forming in his eyes. This big tuff scary victor from District 2 is crying because of me? Because I just stated the facts? Though I might have stated them too harshly. "Cato im sorry. You have done nothing but try to protect me and help me. I know you didn't drug me that one of your guards did." He looks at me then replies with, "Peeta come on." He turned around and started taking me the exact same way we came from.

"Where are you going?" I asked him? He stopped then turned and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I can already tell you hate it here, and if me not being happy is the cost your happiness then so be it." He turned back around and started walking again. I did the only thing I knew what to do when I didn't know what to do around people or cared for me. I sat down. "I'm not moving till we talk."

"Talked? About what?" he asked me.

"Just get to know you better." I replied.

"No point since youre leaving. Come on."

"No im not. Im not moving anywhere." I told him as I crossed my arms and pretended to pout.

He smiled a little at the site. He walked over to me and asked "Do you remember who carried you to the train before?" he asked me than he picked me up and carried me in his arms and started walking to the trains.

"Cato," I say quietly and gently, "please put me down and at least show me District 2?" he stopped and looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I didn't see the brute I saw last year in the parts of the games. I saw a kind and caring man looking for love. He started to walk the other way, but didn't put me down. "Cato, you can set me down. You know that right?" he smiled a little. "Yeah I know." But he continued to walk anyways. In my heart I was confused. I hated for what I did but I liked him. I don't think I love him though, for love is a very strong word, a dangerous word. In my mind I was confused as well. By law he was not allowed to do that. He is not allowed to take me back to my home, the Capitol has declared it as inhuman torture. But then my heart and brain is having a war. My heart tells me I like him, but my brain tells me he is a monster for kidnapping me from my life. But I know I can listen to neither for a brain has no heart, and a heart has no brain, and that is what scares me.

He finally let me get down when we got to a double door way. "Since I am one of the Victors, whatever I do that's outside of the house is news. So you know just be prepared." At first I was confused, but as soon as he opened the doors I was blinded. Not by sunlight, as I was when I got off the train, but of flashing lights. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and gently pushed me forward. I could only see a few details until another flash came. I heard people asking questions, but I couldn't make it out. The words were all jumbled together. But then I heard in a soft voice that was only meant for me, "Were almost there." Then within seconds I was put inside of a square, oval shaped thing. There were seats and windows allowing me to see out clearly but by the troubled expressions on the people's faces, they could not see me. I see Cato slide in beside me.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize there would be that many." Cato said with an apologetic look. I gave him a small smile then I hid it again. As the bubble thing we were in started to move. "What is this?" I asked him. He gave me a look then as if he just remembered something funny he smiled a little. "This is a car. We use it for personal transportation. Some has autopilot and others you have a circle up front and pedals that guide and move it."

"Oh. We don't have any of these in District 12. We had trucks that the peacekeepers used. Where are we going?" I asked. He looked out the window and then pointed. What he pointed was a huge mansion. It was beside other huge mansions. In District 12 the biggest houses we had were in Victors Village which was three times smaller than these. The one he pointed to was one made from bricks, with an ever expanding yard. From what I could see the back was filled with trees with brightly colored orbs on them, some purple, some blue, some orange, ect. I looked at him and he said. "Welcome Peeta to your new home." And as if he just insulted me he tried to apologize but I put a finger over his mouth to hush him and quietly said "Let's go explore." And he quickly got out of the car and before I could open mine he does it for me and puts out his hand. I grab it softly and he says, "Let us go. Shall we?"

I wish to apologize but ive been super busy with exams and family graduation and final projects please forgive me and don't hate me and I am sorry for my grammar and please give feedback and reviews. Hugs and kisses Zeushunter. 3


	5. im sorry(Authors note)

Hey sorry guys I haven't been updating my boyfriend left for a cruise and he is my muse so I couldn't talk to him so I had no inspiration but he is back now and I will continue writing sorry guys.


End file.
